Pure Intentions
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: What if Sasuke found Naruto in a pool of his own blood? SasukeNaruto. Also, they've never met before.


Pure Intentions Written by Katelyn McGlone (13 years old) 

Disclaimer- Not mine... Though the poem is. I wrote it myself and I'm very proud of it actually

Authors Note- IMPORTANT! This story is set before Sasuke and Naruto met!

It was a hot and sticky day... and he probably should have been training... but the heat only made him want to sit down and take a break. He was atleast intitled to that wasn't he? Sasuke shook his head. He didn't need permission to do anything... With that in mind, he sat down on a stump in a secluded area.

He must have doze off or something, because the next thing he knew, it was sometime around noonish. A perplexed look crossed his features as someone bound by chains and being escourted by two brute ninjas, walked by. Sasuke shrugged it off and stood up, making his way in the other direction.

Something warm and wet slid over his toes. Normally Sasuke wouldn't have bothered to notice... but in this case... it happened to be blood...

Whatever possesed him to turn around and follow the trail of blood should die and rot in hell for eternity...

Sasuke stopped all movement as he entered the clearing. The guy he saw earlier who was bound by chains, now lay in a pool of his own blood on the forest floor... Curiousity, it seemed, compelled him to move forward to the body.

He gently nudged his foot in the others side. This caused a hazy blue eye to open, if only for a second before drifting closed once more.

Sasuke began to inspect the body. Surely the other should have been dead by now, seeing as how the wounds were deadly deep and bleeding from just about every spot of his body... Surely he would have died from severe blood loss?

Whatever bug crawled under his skin and died apparently wanted Sasuke to save this blue eyed blond from a useless death... With a grunt Sasuke knelt down and proceeded to pick the other up in a bridal style manner. For a moment, he couldn't believe how light the other was... shifting positions slightly, Sasuke made his was back home.

* * *

A small smile played at Sasukes lips as he commended himself a job well done. Bandaging all of the others wounds were somewhat troublesome, as most of the time, the bandages wouldn't fit quite right... Blinking slightly, Sasuke realized he missed a wound, and proceeded to get more supplies to help this one with. He looked at this wound with some intrest. The wound, located on the belly of the other, seemed to be in the shape of the sun. He reached out to trace the outline.

This small action caused the other to flinch. Opening his eyes, the other sat up, with some difficulty, to look Sasuke right in the eye. "Don't-" he said weakly, as if speaking hurt him. "Don't touch that..." there was venom to his tone as he referred to the strange sun symbol.

Sasuke blinked and pulled his hand back and set it in his lap. The other looked himself over and seen all of the bandages. "Why did you help me? You should have let me die... It's only what I deserve... only death would be a blessing I suppose..."

Sasuke stared at the other. "No, don't say that... No one deserves to die... Well... for the most part... What makes you think you should be dead?"

The other began to pick at the bandages for a moment, as if trying to think of how to answer this. He sighed. "I'm deadly to be around I suppose... and so I should die, before others do because of me..."

Sasuke looked at a loss for words for a moment. "What's your name?"

"...Naruto..." he said softly.

"Well Naruto... My name is Sasuke..." Sasuke sighed. "What were you doing in the forest in chains for? And why did I find you nearly dead?"

Tears fought their way to Naruto's eyes, making him look away for a moment. "I should be dead right now... you should have let me die... I can't live... I can't bear to think that I'm the reason that someone died..." Naruto took a deep breath before standing up. Tears slid down his claw marked cheeks. "Why didn't you just let me die?" he all but yelled as he made his way to the door. "No one cares about me... and I can hardly blame them... No one can look me in the eye and get passed my imperfections and truely care about me... It's best if I'm gone... No one would notice anyway..." With that Naruto began to claw at the bandages as he walked out of the home and wandered somewhere deep in the forest.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head before saying to himself, "I don't know why... but for some reason or another... I care..."

* * *

Hours passed and still Sasuke couldn't forget about Naruto... He couldn't help but wonder if he was alright... and he couldn't help but wonder... if he should have followed to make sure the other wouldn't do something so stupid... Only then did it hit him that Naruto's speech... sounded rather suicidal... With that revelation, Sasuke lept from the couch and began to search the forest for the dobe..

* * *

"Naruto..." the tone was cold, almost affectionate at the same time though... "Why arn't you dead yet? I thought we killed you earlier?" The ninja (who is just a random guy so be creative in how he looks) only got a whimper from Naruto in response. The ninja smirked cruely before knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke watched this display from the treetops. in a blink of an eye, Sasuke stood right behind the ninja, grasping hold of his neck. "What did he ever do to you? Why pick on him anyway?" he asked in a tone that could freeze even Hell...

The ninjas' arms fell limp at his side as he chanced a glance at the one behind him. "What? You'd rather see him live?" he laughed nervously as he held his arms up in a defensive manner.

Sasuke shook his head and released his grip on the other. "Of course I'd rather see him live... I see no reason as to why he shouldn't!"

The ninja stared at Sasuke as if he'd just grown a second head or something. "You'd perfer to see several people die on a daily basis... just because the Kyuubi lived? You do realised that Naruto IS the Kyuubi? He'll kill you with no regrets if you don't kill him first..."

Sasuke sighed. "This, Naruto, is a living breathing creature... And if you can't see that, then maybe it's you who should die for giving false accusations... I don't believe that Naruto would kill anyone..."

The ninja glared at Sasuke, who glared back. "Fine, if you want to wake up dead, than by all means, do so... But keep him out of our village. Unlike you, we value our lives..." He walked off in a huff.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and helped him up. "He won't bother you again... I'm sure of it..."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Didn't you hear him! I'm the Kyuubi!"

Sasuke blinked. "So he wasn't kidding about that?"

Naruto shook his head violently. "No he wasn't..." he paused for a moment. "How can you even stand to be in my presence?" he asked.

Sasuke laughed lightly. "It almost sounds as if you don't even want a friend."

Naruto looked as if he was about to cry. "I don't have friends... They always turn on my once they learn my secret. It's always been that way..."

Sasuke tilted his head. "I haven't ran away now have I?"

Narutos' eyes widened. Without much thought, he flung his arms around the others neck, and buried his face in Sasukes shoulder. He didn't know what to say...

"...Dobe..." Sasuke purred affectionatly, slipping his hand through the blonds' hair.

...Because words wern't needed here...

Sasuke found someone to love, and Naruto found a friend, who could be more than a friend... and in the end... that's all either of them wanted...

End


End file.
